


Doughnuts For The DI

by AlicesOwnWonderland



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 00:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4326450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlicesOwnWonderland/pseuds/AlicesOwnWonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written with TheBustyBarmaid. Gregory wants to support Mycroft on his diet by doing the same. It doesn't last. Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doughnuts For The DI

"Gregory, why are you staring at the empty doughnut box?" Mycroft inquired.

"Because I want one, but we're on that diet." Greg mourned, hitting his head on the table.

Mycroft stopped his lover from hurting himself. "You know, it's okay for you to cheat a bit."

"No." Greg moaned.

"Darling-"

"I said I'd do it with you."

"I know but you need energy."

"I can go… eat a carrot or something."

"That's not a sufficient sugar supply."

"Why are you trying to get me to cheat? Are you a part of the betting pool or something?"

"No." Mycroft frowned. "I'm worried about you." His face darkened. "I didn't realize that was a crime." He said coldly.

"Sorry, sorry. Just frustrated." Greg banged his head against the table.

Mycroft softened and went over to thread his fingers in Greg's hair. "Darling, just go and get one. You haven't been having enough sugar."

"But-"

"Eat." Mycroft set down a bag. "Now."

"But, My-"

"Now." Mycroft used his government man voice and glared at Greg sternly. Greg shuddered but didn't look up. "Please." Mycroft softened.

"But I said I would do this with you."

"And I'm giving you permission to take a break."

"But, My!" Greg whined.

"Now."

"But-"

"Now."

"I can't."

"Can't or won't?" Mycroft frowned.

"Either works."

"Please."

"No. I promised I would do this."

"And I'm letting you out of it."

"But I don't go back on my promises, My."

"It's not a promise anymore!"

"I still promised."

"But it's not a promise!"

"How isn't it? I made a promise."

"And I'm letting you out of it!"

"I still promised."

Mycroft sighed. "Fine. Whatever." He muttered before standing and leaving.

"I still appreciate the thought, My." Greg called after him. Mycroft didn't hear the other as he went into their bedroom shutting the door. Greg stared at the donut bag. And it stared back. Greg finally gave into the urge to eat it twenty minutes later.

Mycroft poked his head out and sneered at him. "How's it taste?"

Greg jumped and glared at him. "Divine."

Mycroft smiled softly. "Told you." He kissed the top of his head. Greg frowned and mock glared as a response. Mycroft chuckled before kissing him again.

"You did that on purpose."

"Whatever you say, darling."


End file.
